Dos caras de la misma historia
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: Dos caras de la misma historia: La versión romántica y la versión un tanto más filosófica. ¿Qué haces con la persona que promete cambiar pero no lo hace? A petición, ZUTARA. ¡Feliz Navidad, LiLu!
1. Te odio porque no puedo evitar amarte

**¡Hola!**

**Después de algún tiempo alejada del fandom de mi vida y mi corazón (sí, ya me puse cursi), la Navidad resultó ser la época perfecta para regresar a escribir algo sobre Avatar, y eso fue lo que hice.**

**Como bien pueden ver en el summary, este es mi regalo de Navidad para mi 'manita #2: ¡¡¡¡LILU!!!! (pero sólo eres la #2 porque había adoptado a Priin primero… A las dos las quiero igual) y ella me dio permiso para subirlo aquí. No lo iba a hacer sin su autorización. Después de todo, esto fue escrito especial y específicamente para ella.**

**'manita, ¡qué dicha que te haya gustado tu regalo y que lo hayas disfrutado! Lamento mucho decir que, pues, esta pareja no es mi fuerte, pero intenté hacer lo mejor que pude. Por eso, en vez de subir una única historia, subo dos.**

**Bueno, en realidad, también hay otra razón, y es que el segundo ya lo había escrito hacía muuucho tiempo, y no fue precisamente para esto, así que quise hacer otro, para que cumpliera con el propósito de regalo de Navidad (aunque no sea navideño).**

**Sin más qué decir: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**

**I****  
****Te odio porque no puedo evitar amarte**

No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Todo había pasado muy rápido: la traición, la huida, usar el agua de la fuente de los espíritus del Polo Norte para salvar la vida de Aang...

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si las cosas hubieran permanecido así; pero apenas se hubo desocupado, no pudo evitar volver a recordar aquello que tanto le había dolido:

_–Hablaba en serio –le repetía él por enésima vez._

_Minutos antes, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego había llegado a la entrada de la caverna en la que se ocultaba, junto con Aang, su hermano y Toph, en la costa de una de las tantas islas que conformaban aquel país. La miraba con una expresión doliente en sus ojos, que parecía decir que cada una de las palabras que salía de su boca era cierta. Pero no por eso podía creerle; no después de lo que había hecho._

_–Sí, claro –respondió, dándole la espalda–. ¿Por qué no lo dejas así? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿no?_

–_He cambiado –le repetía, así como había hecho en Ba Sing Se._

_¿Realmente había cambiado? Esos ojos le decían que hablaba en serio._

"_No es cierto" le decía una pequeña voz en su cabeza. "Zuko no ha cambiado. Él no siente lo que hizo. Lo único que lamenta es no haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer esto antes."_

_Sin embargo, lo perdonó. Decidió darle otra oportunidad…_

_Mala idea. En una hora, él su hermana y sus locas amigas habían arrasado con sus últimas esperanzas y, como premio ante su magistral actuación, la loca de los cuchillos lo besa, frente a sus ojos, con una pasión que no pudo más que asquearla._

_No… ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Después de lo débil que había estado, tras lo ocurrido en Ba Sing Se, Aang había sido asesinado fácilmente; su hermano también (incluso tal vez más, por no contar con el control de ningún elemento); Toph tenía las plantas de los pies tan quemadas que había perdido su capacidad de ver y en cualquier momento su destino sería parecido al de los demás; y ella… Estaba a merced de sus captores; a sólo segundos de que Zuko le lanzara una llamarada de la que no podría escapar._

–¡NO!

Estaba completamente exaltada. Respiraba rápidamente y con dificultad, y grandes gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo en la caverna estaba en completa calma: Los primeros rayos del sol apenas entraban por la amplia abertura de la cueva y sus compañeros dormían plácidamente.

¡Por suerte aquella horrible escena había sido sólo un sueño!

***

Todo el día pasó pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido y en lo que la había desencadenado: ¿Cómo pudo afectarle tanto?

Odiaba sentirse engañada, ese era su problema… Y era precisamente así como la había hecho sentir el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

¡Había montado todo aquello!: quedar atrapados juntos en la misma celda; toda esa palabrería sobre la cicatriz, su marca… ¡Y ella (¡tonta de ella!) le había creído! ¡Hasta había llegado a compadecerse de él!

Ese había sido su gran error, pero ya el pequeño teatro había caído. Zuko se había quitado la máscara de niño bueno y sufrido y se había mostrado tal cual era: una vil y asquerosa rata traidora.

Estaba preparada para volver a encontrarse con él, y entonces no volvería a caer.

***

_Sentía que se acercaba. Regresaba a ella nuevamente, como un perro faldero, implorando perdón otra vez. Pero ya era muy tarde: Estaba lista, en la entrada de la caverna; preparada para deshacerse de él en su primer intento por hacer cualquier cosa._

_–Katara…_

_–Sal de aquí, antes que me arrepienta –dijo tajante–. Tienes cinco segundos antes que utilice mi agua control._

–_He cambiado… –continuó, acercándose a ella._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó agua de su cantimplora, hizo un látigo de agua con el que aprisionó los pies del muchacho; y tiró de él para hacerlo caer. ¡Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien!_

–_Supongo que me lo merezco –volvió a hablar él–. Pero… No voy a irme sin que lo sepas: Katara… Yo… te amo._

_Comenzó a reír abiertamente en la cara del muchacho… ¡Cuántas veces había escuchado eso!_

–_¡Claro! –exclamó, conteniéndose un poco–. ¡Y por eso te fuiste con la loca de los cuchillos!_

_–Por eso regresé –corrigió él–. Te elegí a ti._

–_¿Por qué no dejas el teatrito para alguien más? Esas cosas ya no van conmigo._

_Dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino y su vida, así como siempre debió ser._

Despertó con una sensación extraña. Se sentía satisfecha por la manera cómo había enfrentado al muchacho. Eso le decía que podía ser perfectamente capaz de hacerlo en caso de volverse a encontrar con él y que intentara utilizar algún otro truco para hacerla sentir empatía por él; cuando sabía perfectamente bien que mentía.

Sin embargo, le extrañaba sobremanera la temática general del sueño: No podía sacar de su cabeza el _"te amo"_ ni el _"te elegí a ti"_.

¿Por qué había soñado eso, si la asqueaba el sólo hecho de imaginarse a esa vil y asquerosa rata diciendo esas palabras?

La verdad, eso no importaba mucho. Después de todo, era sólo un sueño… Un sueño que, como siempre, no compartiría con nadie.

***

Creía que estando en el Templo Aire del Oeste estarían seguros. Entonces, ¿cómo era que él había logrado llegar hasta ahí? ¿Y cómo era que los otros decidían darle una oportunidad tan fácilmente, después de lo que había hecho? ¡Si todos ellos habían salido tan lastimados como ella!

Pero ella no sería igual: ¡Se enfrentaría a él, tal como había hecho en su sueño!

–Puede que todos los demás se hayan tragado lo de tu "transformación". Pero tú y yo sabemos que en el pasado has tenido problemas para hacer lo correcto. Así que déjame decirte algo ahora: Das un solo paso atrás, un traspié; me das una sola razón para pensar que podrías herir a Aang… y no tendrás que preocuparte de nuevo por tu destino. Porque me aseguraré de que tu destino termine en ese momento… permanentemente.

Finalmente lo había hecho: Había dejado las cosas claras. Había probado que no volvería a caer en el juego de Zuko, que ya la había engañado una vez.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía bien de haberlo hecho?

* * *

**Bien... Ese fue el primero de los one-shots... En un minuto más, les entrego el siguiente.**

**N/A: Sí, lo último que Katara le dice a Zuko es mi propia traducción del final del capítulo titulado "El Templo Aire del Oeste", por si no les calzan las palabras con la versión oficial en español.**

**Ahora sí: Comentarios, críticas, tomates, asesinatos… Lo que quieran, ya saben, MIENTRAS SEA CONSTRUCTIVO, es aceptado y bien recibido.**

**¡Dejen review!**

**Eso es todo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. ¿Cuándo?

**Bien… Aquí está el segundo one-shot de esta colección.**

**Como les había dicho anteriormente, este fue el que había escrito previamente. No había sido pensado como un regalo de Navidad, sino como una historia, perteneciente a otra colección de viñetas, que nunca llegué a publicar (porque nunca la terminé), titulada "Preguntas". Así que, como el título bien lo dice, toda la historia trata de contestar una simple pregunta: ¿Cuándo?**

**En fin… ¡Disfrútenlo! Ya luego me contarán qué tal les pareció.

* * *

**

**II****  
****¿Cuándo?**

Eran enemigos naturales: agua y fuego.

Ambos sabían que llegaría un buen día en que los opuestos tendrían que enfrentarse pues, por las leyes de la naturaleza, uno debía prevalecer sobre el otro.

Ella lo detestaba, a él y a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su gente, por todo lo que había tenido que sufrir el mundo durante aquellos 100 años de guerra. Además, aunque no se le pareciera, él representaba al asesino de su querida madre, de la cual no le quedaba más recuerdo que el collar que prendía de su cuello.

Él no la odiaba, pero la veía como un ser inferior: una campesina, que no podía compararse en nada con el poder de los grandes maestros fuego, con _su_ propio poder; aún a pesar de que él hubiera sido desterrado y olvidado por su gente.

Aunque tal vez sí la odiaba un poco, porque ella podía tenerlo todo: tenía amigos, tenía un lugar al cual regresar, tenía la capacidad de creer que aún existía algo bueno en el mundo… ¡Incluso tenía al Avatar, que era lo que a él le faltaba para regresar a casa y recuperar su honor!

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, entonces?

Ahora no podían odiarse, simplemente no podían.

Para ella, él le había ayudado, de una manera que no era capaz de entender, a recuperar la paz que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo… Y él… había descubierto que no lo pensaría dos veces para dar su vida por ella, si en algún momento ella llegara a correr peligro.

Así estaban las cosas ahora, pero tuvieron que empezar a cambiar en algún momento…

*** Flashback ***

Estaba realmente cansada de él… ¿Acaso no podía dejarlos en paz? ¡Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasara!

Entonces, había decidido enfrentarlo, sin que su hermano o Aang notaran que ella había abandonado el campamento.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –le preguntó, al llegar al lugar donde se ocultaba–. ¿No puedes dejarnos en paz?

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió él, como si la respuesta no fuera nada de su incumbencia–. Si me entregan al Avatar, los dejaré en paz.

–¡Eso no va a pasar! –replicó–. Así que tienes dos opciones: te vas o peleas.

Él rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada?

De no haber sido así, las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles.

–¿Cuándo?

–¿Qué tal aquí y ahora?

Ambos sabían que era el momento que habían estado esperando. ¡No había nada que pudiera arruinarlo!

Cada uno peleaba dando lo mejor de sí, tratando de demostrar al otro que el elemento que representaba era el mejor…

Fuego y agua, agua y fuego…

No eran _tan_ distintos, después de todo.

En medio de la batalla combinaban bien.

Calor y frío…

Cada uno podía serlo en su momento: Al calor de la batalla, ella podía quemar. Él, en cambio, podía ser calculador, frío como el hielo, a la hora de atacar.

Tras largos minutos de estar batallando, los dos quedaron mano a mano, demasiado cansados como para seguir controlando sus elementos, pero no lo suficiente como para desistir.

–¿Cuándo vas a rendirte? –preguntó él, confiado de que ella no podía pelear más.

–¡Nunca! –respondió ella, tratando de apartarlo.

Sin embargo, él aprovechó la fuerza de la chica, poniéndola a su favor, casi tumbándola. Pero, antes de que ella cayera, la sostuvo por la cintura con un brazo, deteniendo su caída.

Sin esperar a que pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para robarle un beso: ¡el beso más apasionado que había recibido en toda su vida!

Pero… ¿qué estaba pensando?

¡Él era su enemigo! ¡Él los había perseguido y atacado durante varios meses ya! ¡Quería hacerle daño a Aang! ¡Representaba al asesino de su madre!

Se lo quitó de encima con un fuerte golpe y se alejó del lugar rápidamente, volviendo al sitio en el cual seguramente Aang y Sokka ya estarían preguntándose dónde se habría metido.

*** Fin del Flashback ***

Ninguno de los dos había olvidado aquel beso. Sin embargo, el Universo quiso que el odio y el rencor siguieran ahí por un tiempo más.

¿Cómo no iba a seguir odiándolo si él la había engañado?

¡La hizo creer que había cambiado! ¡Incluso la movió a ofrecerle lo poco que tenía del agua de la fuente de los espíritus para curar la horrible cicatriz sobre su ojo!

¡Pero eso a él no le importó cuando se alió con Azula y se fue con ella y sus amigas de vuelta a la Nación del Fuego! ¡No le importó cuando se enredó con la loca de los cuchillos!

¡Ah, no! ¡A él ella no le importaba un comino, así que él no tenía por qué importarle a ella!

Pero… ¿Cómo podía no darle importancia cuando él volvía, repitiendo que había cambiado? ¡OTRA VEZ!

¡Él no había cambiado! ¡Él no cambiaba! Sólo estaba jugando con ellos… ¡No entendía cómo los demás no podían verlo!

¿Cuándo entenderían que Zuko siempre sería igual?

¿Cuándo entendería ella que Zuko siempre sería igual?

Tal vez nunca.

Conforme él comenzaba a ganarse a sus amigos, poco a poco la hacía pensar que tal vez no era _tan_ malo como había pensado desde el principio… ¡Odiaba que la hiciera sentir así!

Y entonces la había acompañado a buscar al asesino de su madre… Por primera vez demostraba que la comprendía incluso mejor que Aang… Un abrazo. Era lo mínimo que se merecía por eso.

Pero lo que hizo después no tenía explicación… ¡Le había pedido que lo acompañara a pelear contra Azula!

Sabía lo mucho que aquella batalla significaba para él, y le impresionaba aún más que le pidiera a ella que lo acompañara, habiendo podido pedírselo a Toph, o a su tío, o incluso a Sokka… ¡Y no conforme con eso, se había interpuesto para recibir el golpe del relámpago que iba dirigido hacia ella!

Él, por su parte, tampoco podía precisar cuándo había tomado tan absurda decisión: ¡arriesgar su vida por Katara!

Antes no le habría pasado por la cabeza; ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido… Pero no podía permitir que su hermana la asesinara: ¡primero moriría él, antes de verla sufrir el dolor que causaba un golpe de relámpago!

Además, ella no podía desviarlos, él por lo menos había aprendido las bases para hacerlo, así que tal vez… sólo tal vez… no moriría en el intento.

"_Gracias"_

"_No, gracias a ti"_

Finalmente había podido levantarse y, tras vendar sus heridas, ambos volvieron a subir en Appa, para buscar al resto del equipo.

–¿Por qué te interpusiste en el camino del relámpago? –preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio. Realmente necesitaba saberlo.

–No habrías podido con Azula –respondió lo más seriamente que pudo, a pesar que sabía muy bien que no era cierto, y que sólo la expresión en el rostro de Katara podía hacerlo reír y arruinar la broma–. Eres demasiado débil.

Ella se levantó molesta y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero él la detuvo, sujetando su mano con fuerza.

–¡Suéltame! –le reclamó–. ¡Eres un…!

Trató de golpearlo nuevamente, pero él detuvo su otra mano también.

–Me encantaría escuchar los "lindos calificativos" que tienes para mí, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

–¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Cuándo?! –preguntó exaltada.

–¿Qué tal aquí y ahora?

Se acercó y la besó nuevamente, tanto o más apasionadamente que la vez anterior; sólo que esta vez fue distinto: Ella había correspondido.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía para esta colección.**

**Espero que les hayan gustado... **

**Lamento no haberlos posteado antes, pero el primero me dio muuuuchos problemas, y hasta el lunes me cayó la inspiración zutariana. Además, no podía subirlo sin el permiso de mi 'manita (que, después de todo, eran para ella los capítulos).**

**Ya saben… Déjenme saber sus opiniones.**

**  
¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


End file.
